Uma pestinha e um idiota
by YKT
Summary: Bak e Fo tinham algumas dificuldades de comunicação, às vezes. PRESENTE PARA A SRTA. ABRACADABRA! \XD/
1. Chapter 1

"Hum... Então..." Murmurou um pequeno Bak, olhando à sua volta. Era uma sala escura, na verdade praticamente uma catedral, mas em vez de imagens religiosas ou cruzes, motivos e mandalas estranhas coloriam as paredes. Era o famoso "quarto onde você não pode entrar, Bak-san, até seu avô deixar."

"Tem alguém que eu quero te apresentar, Bak." A voz grave do seu avô, que lhe lembrava raízes de um velho carvalho, flutuou até os ouvidos do garoto.

E, de súbito, uma luz branca fortíssima, como uma explosão de relâmpagos, assustou-o. Havia alguma coisa de estranho naquela parede, ela ondulava.

"... _Pirralho..." _Uma voz que definitivamente não era a do seu avô zombou.

"V... Vô! O que é isso?!" Bak exigiu saber, com uma autoridade precoce.

"Isso?" A luz desapareceu, e o garoto finalmente ousou olhar. "Tenha mais respeito! Se eu não existisse, você nem mesmo existiria, pivetinho!"

"O nome dela é Fo, Bak." Seu avô disse, e Bak sabia que ele sorria. "Ela é a guardiã desse lugar... E acredite quando eu digo que ainda salvará a sua vida."

* * *

"Rieki, tenho algo para lhe ped..."

"Ah, já terminei!" O rapaz disse, sorrindo. "Todos os registros de acontecimentos estranhos em Maldivas já foram deletados."

Bak entreabriu os lábios, deixou a prancheta cair e piscou.

"... O quê?"

"Como o senhor pediu, há uma hora, lembra-se?" Rieki murmurou, muito menos confiante do que antes. "Porque eles... não eram... necessários..."

"... Rieki... Onde você estava quando... eu... lhe pedi para fazer isso?"

"No segundo corredor de ciências da área leste, senhor."

"... Há uma hora?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Certo. Pode se retirar, Rieki." Bak disse finalmente, abaixando-se para pegar a prancheta. "Depois eu lhe digo do que é que se tratava... O assunto de agora."

"Sim, senhor." E o rapaz simplesmente desapareceu.

Ao ver-se sozinho em sua sala, Bak tentou forçar um sorriso, apertando a borda da mesa de madeira até as articulações ficarem brancas. Respirou fundo uma vez, duas vezes.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"... E nenhum, repito, _nenhum _documento pode ser perdido, Fo! Está me escutando?!"

Fo colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, desdenhosa.

"Acha mesmo que uma Inocência acertaria uma minúscula ilha em _Maldivas _e não o oceano? Baka Bak."

"Não é algo impossível, Fo! Cada Inocência encontrada é preciosa!" Bak bradou em resposta, irritado a tal ponto que começava a sentir os ombros coçando. "E, de qualquer forma, quem a autorizou a sair por aí com a minha forma dando ordens aos pesquisadores?!"

"Ora, baka Bak..." Fo piscou os olhos avioletados, zombeteira. "Não se lembra do que eu lhe disse? Se eu não existisse, nunca teria salvado seu avô de um perigo mortal, e você nunca teria nascido."

Nesse instante, Bak estremeceu, a coceira subindo para o pescoço e escorregando para os braços.

O tempo para Fo não significava nada. Ela o veria tornar-se um velho caquético, conheceria seus filhos, netos e bisnetos. Algo ainda mais perturbador pesou na sua mente: Fo nem mesmo era uma humana.

"Certo... Certo, Fo..." Desabou na cadeira, abalado. "Vá... Tratar de seus assuntos, então."

"O quê?" Ela disse após alguns segundos. "Não acredito. Está me perdoando?" Perguntou, frisando o verbo com incredulidade.

"É. Está perdoada." Bak confirmou, sem ousar encará-la. Sem ousar encarar o rosto que permaneceria para sempre jovem.

"Ora, e quem disse que eu precisava do seu perdão, baka Bak?!" Um soco no ouvido fez a raiva de Bak aflorar novamente.

"FO!" Mas ela já estava indo embora. Arrastando a vontade de se zangar consigo. "Fo..."

Fo era inconseqüente. Era bruta. Era até mesmo deselegante.

E era uma pestinha. A adorável e eterna pestinha de Bak.

* * *

Yay :D Tá, nunca escrevi uma fic de D.Gray Man antes. Acho que... Dá para engolir essa.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Meu nome é Longwei Chan.Talvez não saiba quem você é. Eu a criei. Você é uma guardiã, a guardiã do Quartel General asiático da Organização Negra. É um grande prazer tê-la por perto."_

"_Olá... Guardiã. Eu sou Enlai Chan. Meu pai me contou que você nunca foi batizada com um nome. Se importa então se eu chamá-la pelo nome da minha mãe? _

"_O que é você, afinal? Você é a tal de guardiã que mencionavam quando achavam que eu não estava ouvindo? A tal de Fo? Mas você é humana, por acaso?"_

Fo rangeu os dentes. "As apresentações foram ficando cada vez piores." Cruzou as pernas na altura dos tornozelos, apoiando-as em cima da mesa. "Não quero nem ver o próximo."

"Ah? Fo-san!" Um rapaz carregando um grande caixa a olhou. "Por favor, não coloque os pés sobre as mesas! Aliás, Bak-san me pediu para chamá-la."

"Diga a ele que eu o estou esperando aqui." Ela replicou displicentemente, girando os olhos. Ora, ele que viesse até ela.

"Ahn... Eu... Sim, direi isso a ele."

Com um suspiro, ela observou a serena força daquelas enormes estantes. Muito diferentes do herdeiro de queixo fraco dos Chan. Minha Nossa, Longwei sem dúvida tinha sido muito mais digno do que o bebezinho de agora... Urticária, tá bom... Não tinha nada contra Enlai, apesar de ele tratá-la com uma intimidade mal-esclarecida. Quem diabos era a Fo-chan para quem ele sorria, hein?

Mas Bak... Pfff. Baka Bak.

"Fo!" A voz do próprio.

"Sim, baka Bak?"

"Eu não pedi para o Shifu chamá-la?"

"Como vou saber?"

Bak deu um tapa na própria testa, usando seu melhor olhar de "dai-me paciência". "Ele veio chamá-la?"

"Se Shifu é um garoto com olhos puxados que fica carregando caixas por aí e que detesta pés em cima de mesas, sim."

"Bak-san! Fo-san disse que..." Shifu entrou na sala correndo, sem terminar a frase. "Ah. Desculpe. Estava procurando o senhor para... dizer... isso." Explicou, embaraçado.

"... Ah." Fez Bak, enquanto Fo suprimia o desejo insano de rir. "Obrigado, Shifu."

"Com licença." O garoto curvou-se e saiu correndo da sala.

"Fo." Recomeçou Bak, encarando-a. "Quando alguém lhe diz que estou lhe chamando, vá até o meu escritório. Não tenho tempo para ficar correndo atrás das pessoas."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Ela cantarolou, dando uma risadinha. "Aparentemente tem tempo para correr atrás de mim."

Oh... Urticária.

"NÃO, NÃO TENHO!" Bak gritou, socando a mesa. "VOCÊ ESTÁ ME FAZENDO DESPERDIÇAR UM TEMPO PRECIOSO, FO!!"

"Não sei por que está perdendo seu tempo comigo, então. Acho que é capaz de deduzir que não estou me sentindo disposta a cooperar." Ela disse, sem mover-se um milímetro.

"Droga, Fo!" Bak foi embora como um furacão, fazendo-a gargalhar.

"Não queria que eu visse sua urticária, é?" Sussurrou para si mesma, percebendo o quão ele era engraçado com isso.

É. Ele era engraçado. Um idiota, sem dúvida, mas também era engraçado. Alguém que com certeza a divertiria por muito tempo.

* * *

Não, não faço a mínima idéia de qual seria o motivo para eu postar dois capítulos no mesmo dia e não tudo junto. Bah. Acho que assim fica mais organizado... E, de qualquer forma, qual é problema de fazer uma twoshot em um dia, não é mesmo? XD

Enfim. Não precisam deixar reviews se não quiserem 8D (não que eu esteja esperando... não é como se essa "seção" fosse bombada tipo a de Harry Potter ou Naruto...)

Bye XD

YKT.


End file.
